Anesthesia systems may be implemented for purposes such as blocking the conscious perception of pain, producing unconsciousness, preventing memory formation, and/or preventing unwanted movement. Anesthesia systems configured to administer an inhaled anesthetic agent generally comprise a vaporizer adapted to convert the inhaled anesthetic agent into a gas, and a ventilator adapted to mechanically move breathable gasses into and out of the lungs.
The anesthetic agent inhaled into the patient's lungs is not immediately absorbed. Instead, the anesthetic agent concentrations take time to reach equilibrium within the breathing circuit and within the patient. A clinician must choose vaporizer and ventilator settings in a manner adapted to produce a future clinical effect such as unconsciousness. One problem is that it is difficult to estimate the time at which the future clinical effect will take place. Another problem is that it is difficult to select the vaporizer and ventilator settings that produce the future clinical effect in an optimal manner. For example, it is difficult to select vaporizer and ventilator settings adapted to safely and efficiently cause unconsciousness.